


Dear Diary,

by Stormendale



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Richie Tozier's Diary, cute as hell, he's so fond, richie catches eddie dancing to africa by toto, that isnt even the main point though, they're 17 but I thought i'd tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Richie's therapist tells him to keep a journal, and he pretty much only writes about his boyfriend just to spite her.





	Dear Diary,

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually planning on posting this when I wrote it, but I liked it too much to keep to myself.

Dear stupid diary,

My name is Richie and my therapist wants me to write in this dumb thing every day so I’m gonna use it to write about my boyfriend and nothing else out of pure spite. Then she won’t even want to read it. I’m supposed to be writing about my feelings and coping skills or some bullshit, but you know what? Eddie Kaspbrack fucking existing helps me to cope so she can suck my dick about what I write in my own damn diary.

Anyway, tonight, I went over to sneak into his house at 11:30 as usual. Not that anyone but me is going to read this and actually give a shit, but his mom is a shithead and thinks he’s “too delicate” to hang around with “rough boys” like me. He’s seventeen, can the bitch get a clue already? What she doesn’t know is that her delicate little baby boy is getting dicked down by me pretty much every single night, and he always wants me to fuck him harder so to be honest, delicate is the last word I would use to describe Eddie. Uh, I got off track again.

Anyway, I climbed up the lattice side thing and opened his window tonight, and was stopped dead in my tracks by how fucking in love I am with this dude. Here I am, my mouth probably hanging open like I’m some kinda idiot, and he’s got these big pink headphones on, dancing and singing like he’s the only one in the world. You know what, he fucking might as well have been.

“I blessed the rains down in Africa!” he sang out, and to most people he’s probably not even that good of a singer, but god I wanted to cry. I get so soft for him. There’s something for you Julie (that’s my therapist), Eddie is one of the only people who can get me to feel actual emotions that aren’t sarcasm. Also, sarcasm is too an emotion. 

But yeah, he was just singing his adorable heart out, and did a spinny kind of dance thing and ended up facing me. He stopped right in the middle of a line, eyes all wide like he’d gotten caught doing something bad. I’m no good with words and I usually fuck up when I try to use them, so I smiled at him and tried to put all the fondness I’ve got in it. He just smiled back kinda sheepishly and took the headphones off. We did one of those romantic through-the-window kisses and then he helped me in and we made out for a long time. It was a good time.

It’s always hard to say goodbye at the end of the night even though I’ll see him the next day, you know? Anyway, I should go to sleep. It’s almost five, and I have a VERY CUTE BOYFRIEND to pick up for school in the morning. Take that, Julie.

Sincerely,

Richie “Dicc” Tozier


End file.
